


Je'taime

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [65]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Baby Fic, Chris is a good momma, Emergency - Freeform, Emotional, M/M, Parents!Crisscolfer, Scared Parents, Sick Fic, crisscolfer, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Chris's one and a half year old daughter has a health scare.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Je'taime

Chris was home with his one and a half year old daughter, Bea. They were sitting in the rocking chair in her room as Chris slowly rocked them both, trying to put his baby to sleep. It was almost four in the morning and Bea was having a hard time falling back to sleep. She hasn’t been feeling very well since yesterday and wasn’t sure what was wrong or what to do. His mom suggested he give her a cool bath and just keep her relaxed, but nothing seemed to be working. He held Bea to his chest, her head resting just under his neck and her small arms wrapped around his neck. They rocked back and forth and he softly hummed a lullaby to his baby, but Bea just kept moving her head from side to side unable to get comfortable.

Bea whines and lifts her head, looking up at Chris.

“Oh honey, I know you don’t feel good. Momma’s trying his best baby girl.” He says and strokes her curly hair. She turns her head and points to a picture of Chris and Darren they put in her just because. “You want daddy don’t you?”

“Dada.” Bea whines and lays her head back down, tears in her eyes. “Dada come back.”

“Don’t cry baby girl.” His heart breaks seeing those beautiful blue eyes of hers filled with sadness. “Daddy will be back in two weeks sweetheart. I know you miss him, baby. I miss him too.” He sighs.

Darren’s been away rehearsing for his part in a revival of some Broadway show and left Chris is home with their daughter. Darren’s been gone for about two weeks now and was planning to come home in two more weeks to see his family before going back for rehearsals and press on the show.

They continued to rock in the chair and Bea eventually went back to sleep. Chris laid her in her crib and quietly stepped out of the room, padding over to his. He climbs into bed and sighs, reaching for his phone that was left on Darren’s pillow. He scrolls through his social media apps until his eyes grew heavy and put the phone down so he could get some sleep as well.

**-8:28AM-**

“Mama!”

“Mama!”

Chris groans as his sleep is disturbed. He lifts his head from his pillow and looks around the bright room wondering where the sound was coming from.

“Mama!” Bea whines.

Chris gets up and stifles a yawn as he makes his way into his daughter’s room. Bea was standing in her crib, already having an attitude.

“Mama! Out now!”

“Alright alright. Calm down little lady.” Chris picks her up from her crib and carries her into his room. He gets onto his bed with her and lays her on Darren’s side. “Here, let’s go back to sleep. Mama’s tired.”

“No mama!” She pouts.

“Yes.” He says, his voice hoarse. “C’mon, let’s go nigh-nights for just a little bit longer.”

Instead of obeying her mother, Bea throws a tantrum. She kicks and screams in the bed while Chris watches her completely unphased. It’s just Bea being Bea. When she doesn’t get her way she acts out and they just let her be because it tires her out so she’ll be asleep before she knows it.

Chris laids on his side watching his daughter punch the pillow and demand he get up with her, but she was simply forgetting that the parents always win and she was just going to have to be a good sport and go to sleep.

“Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” He comments.

Bea started to settle down and sat on the bed, pulling on Chris’ shirt.

“Mama, pwease. Bellwy.” She mumbles and soon has a frown on her face.

“Your belly still hurts baby?” He asks and pulls her close to him.

She nods and her eyes fill with more tears. “Huwts.” She repeats.

“Aww. I’m sorry honey. C’mere, mama make you feel better.” He cuddles her into his chest and rubs her back as she cries into his shirt. She did feel very warm but he figured it was just from her tantrum, so he didn't think anything of it. “It’s okay sweet girl. Mama’s gonna make you feel better.” He kisses her head and she lets out a small whimper before taking a deep breath and finally closing her eyes again to sleep.

Chris, however, couldn’t fall back asleep because he was worried something was wrong with his daughter. She was more cranky and irritable than usual, but then again she could just be acting out because she wants her father.

Bea slept for another two hours and was now downstairs with Chris while he made her some breakfast. She loved having her strawberry banana yogurt in the morning with pieces of mango and Chris did not mind one bit making his daughter healthy meals everyday.

“Alright Bea, mama has your breakfast ready for you.”

Chris walks over to her high chair and sets her bowl down in front of her with her rubber spoon. He puts her mango pieces on the tray, letting her do what she wants with it.

“Eat baby. It’s your favorite.” He tells her and pushes her bowl and fruit closer to her.

Bea shook her head and kept a straight face.

“No? Your belly still hurts?” He asks and presses his palm to her forehead. “You’re still kinda warm. Let’s call Grammy and see what we should do.”

“Wan’ Dada.”

“I know you do baby. After we call Grammy we’ll call Dada, hopefully he’s not busy at rehearsal.” He tells her.

Chris calls his mother and tells her about Bea again. He paced back and forth while keeping his eyes on his baby girl, she looked more tired than usual and just did not look good. He lets out a sigh after his phone call with his mom and decides to call Darren.

“Let’s call daddy and see what he’s up to.” Chris says.

Bea smiles at the mention of her daddy and claps her hands as Chris had the phone on speaker. Unfortunately, Darren’s voicemail picked up so he was most likely busy with rehearsals.

“Daddy must be busy. We’ll try him again later, okay Bea?” Chris says and puts his phone away. “Grammy said to try giving you some juice, maybe that would help? Do you want some apple juice baby?” He opens the fridge pulling out the jug.

“No mama.”

“Okaaaay. Um.” He puts the juice back and looks inside his fridge wondering what else he could try to give her.

“No hungy.”

“You’re not hungry? Well you need to get something in your system. Do you want to try having some crackers? Mama bought some crackers the other day. Do you want some?”

Bea doesn’t respond and looks at Chris with tired eyes. Something was not right about her and he had no idea what it was.

“Let’s have some crackers and see how you feel after. I really don’t want to take you to the doctors.” He groans and chews on his lip, heading into their pantry.

He gives Bea some crackers which she sucks on until they're mushy and she actually ate some. Chris was proud of her and gave her some juice even though she didn’t want any, he knew she’d be thirsty and didn’t want her to get dehydrated.

As the day goes on, he notices that she hardly has any energy and still refuses to eat.

“Does your tummy still hurt baby?” Chris asks.

Bea was sitting on the couch, curled up next to him while he read his book. He had some light music playing from the speakers and took the time to relax himself while his baby was right beside him, feeling icky.

“Yea mama.”

“Yeah? Do you wanna go lay in mama’s bed? You can lay with daddy’s pillow too.”

“Okay.” She mumbles and reaches her arms up for Chris to carry her.  
He closes his book and picks up his daughter, bringing her upstairs to his bedroom. He sits her on the chair and pulls the throw pillows off his perfectly made bed so that his daughter could lay down. Bea waits for her mama to clear the bed and is placed on Darren’s side. She gets under the covers with help from her mama.

“Okay. You all set, baby girl?”

She slowly nods her head up and down.

“Mama’s gonna clean up downstairs, okay? I’ll be back in a few.” He says and kisses her forehead. “If you need me just shout and I’ll come running.”

“Okay.” She giggles.

“Okay.” Chris smiles and moves a piece of her hair away from her face. “I love you.”

“Wove you too.”

Chris gives her another kiss then heads downstairs to pick up a little bit.

When he returns to his bedroom he notices that she was sweating, profusely.

“Bea, honey,” Chris sits on the bed and feels that his daughter was burning up. Bea starts to cry as she;s taken into Chris’ arms. He tried to soothe her but it didn’t help. Something was wrong with his little girl. “Okay, baby, okay. Mama’s gonna have to take you to the hospital. Shh, it’s gonna be okay honey.” He kisses her head, on the verge of tears.

With Chris deciding to bring his daughter to the hospital, he calls his mom letting her know then calls his husband while they’re on their way. Bea was in the backseat crying in her car seat while Chris drove as fast and as safe as he could to the ER.

“Hey baby. What’s going on?” Darren asks.

Before Chris could talk, more tears pooled in his eyes hearing his husband’s voice.

“Darren.”

“Chris? What’s wrong? Everything okay? You sound upset.”

“Darren, it’s Bea. S-S-Something’s wrong with h-her….She hasn’t been eating, she’s restless, and she’s running a fever. I’m taking her to the ER right now.”

“Okay. I’m on my way home alright? Just take care of our baby, Chris.”

“I-I-I will.” Chris stutters, trying to keep himself together.

“I know you’re scared Chris but you have to stay strong for Bea. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“O-Okay. I-I’m pulling in now.”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“Love y-you too.”

Chris hangs up and drives to the entrance of the ER.

Meanwhile across the country, Darren had just gotten off the phone with his husband and ran back into the dance studio getting his things.

“I’m sorry. I-I-I-I have to go.”

“Is everything alright?” One of the choreographers asks.

“No. I have t-to go home. M-My daughter...sh-she’s sick.” His hands were trembling as he tried to gather his belongings. “I-I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Go home to see your daughter. Everything’s gonna be okay.” She says and gives him a hug. “Go be with your family.”

“Thank you.” He whimpers and puts on his jacket.

Darren leaves the building and hails a taxi, demanding to be taken to JFK right away.

Back in Los Angeles, Chris held Bea as they made their way into the Emergency Room. Her cries gained the attention of several doctors and nurses asking what’s wrong.

“I-I-I don’t know. S-She has a-a fever and-and-and she’s v-very irritable and-and I-I don’t know.” Chris cries.

“Okay. Let’s take her to the back.” A female doctor says, pushing the gurney Bea was laying on. Chris follows her to a small room where the curtain’s closed behind them.

“It’s okay Bea. Mama’s right here, baby.”

“Bea? Such a pretty name.” The nurse says trying to help Chris ease his nerve.

“T-Thank you. It-s short for Beatrix.”

“So beautiful. How old is she?”

“O-One and a half.”

Just as the nurse goes to say something again, Bea lets out another loud cry and Chris is right by her side.

“I’m here sweetheart. Mama’s here.” Chris cups her face in his hands while the doctors attached all these things to her.

“Mama.” Bea whines. She was getting very overwhelmed with all the people and could hardly see Chris through the tears in her eyes. “Mama.”

“I’m here honey. I am right here.” He says and holds her hand.

“Excuse me, sir. I just have to get behind you.” A nurse shimmies her way to the monitor beside the bed and turns it on before having Bea put her finger into the pulse oximeter monitor. “This is going to just measure how well her heart is pumping oxygen into her body.”

“Hi sweetheart. My name is Doctor Davis and I am just going to feel your tummy okay?”

Bea didn’t understand what was happening but held her mama’s hand as tight as she could, never wanting to let go.

“It doesn’t feel hard. I’m gonna listen to her heart and make sure everything sounds good. Allie can you take her temp afterwards?”

“Yep. I have the thermometer ready.”

Doctor Davis uses her stethoscope on Bea then the nurse, Allie, takes her temp. Bea started to settle once all the chaos died down and she could see her mama.

“So her temp was a little higher than what we’d like it to be and from what you’ve told us, the tiredness, refusal to eat, irritability, I believe she may have Meningitis.” Hearing that causes Chris to heavily swallow.

Meningitis was never good, especially in babies. It was a very high risk illness for babies to get so Chris was now very anxious knowing his daughter may have Meningitis.

“I’m going to have her admitted and taken up to the pediatric floor. Afterwards, I’m going to perform a spinal tap to see if she does have it or not. We are going to take great care of your daughter Mister?”

“Chris. Please call me Chris.”

“Very well, Chris. I assure you Bea is in great hands and we are going to get to the bottom of this.”

“Thank you.” He smiles at Doctor Davis before she leaves the room.

Two people come in dressed in light green scrubs and inform Chris they’re going to transfer Bea up to the pediatric floor. So they pushed her bed down to the elevator with Chris following behind her. They bring her to a room and Allie comes in, giving both Chris and Bea their hospital bracelets. Then starts Bea on an IV. She was not a fan of having a needle in her arm and cried to Chris. She has no idea what was yet to come for her and it broke Chris’ heart.

By the time Doctor Davis came into the room, ready to perform the spinal tap with another doctor, Chris prepares himself for it.

“We’re gonna have you turn her on her side and hold onto her shoulders. Try to keep her as still as possible. It is going to hurt, I’m not gonna lie but it’ll be over in a few seconds.”

“Okay.” Chris takes a deep breath as they lower Bea’s bed so that it’s flat.

Chris turns Bea onto her left side, facing him while Doctor Davis gets ready to do the spinal tap.

“Look at mama okay baby. Just keep your eyes on me.” He tells her. Bea stares up at her with wide blue eyes, unsure of what’s about to happen. “Hi baby girl, Hi baby. It’s okay.”

He keeps her steady as he has tears in his eyes and she cries once the needle goes in.

“Mama!” She screams and Chris’ heart shattered in a million tiny pieces hearing her scream out in agony. “Mama! S’op!”

“Shh, shh, shh. I know baby, I know. You’re almost done.” He kept her as calm as possible until it was over. “Okay baby girl, okay. Shh, shh, mama’s here sweetheart.”

“I’m done.” Doctor Davis announces and covers the small hole with some gauze and tape. “Good job, Bea. I’m sorry I hurt you, sweetie. But you did so well.” She smiles at the young girl who had tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’ll be back with her tests as soon as possible. For now, just keep her relaxed and I’ll have Allie check in with you shortly.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Doctor Davis leaves the room.

Chris was able to hold Bea in the bed and put her to sleep after all the madness ended.

His parents eventually show up and sit with him in her room waiting for her results to come back and his husband to come home.

Two hours later, Doctor Davis returns with Bea’s results and lets Chris stay on the bed while she explains Bea’s situation.

“So her test came back positive for Meningitis. I want to keep her here for a few days just to monitor her and get her started on antibiotics so it can help fight off the infection inside her body. But other than that, we’re going to take great care of her. Is there anything you need or she needs?”

“Um. Can she have anything to eat or drink when she wakes up?”

“Of course. We have a menu right over here if you’d like to take a look over it. Just put an order in online and someone from the cafe will bring it up for you guys.”

“Okay and the tiredness, is that gonna go away with antibiotics? Will she get her energy back?”

“She should. It’ll take a few days for us to notice any changes but she will make a full recovery and should be on her way sometime next week.”

“Okay. Well thank you Doctor Davis.”

“You are very welcome. I’ll be back to check on her in a couple hours.”

Chris nods then she sees herself out. He sighs and looks down at his sleeping daughter, frowning. He kisses the top of her head, lingering there, wanting his baby to get better.

His parents stayed for another hour then left because visiting hours were over so it was just Chris and his daughter for the night.

**\---**

Darren’s flight got in at 10:25pm. The six hour flight felt like it lasted twelve hours. All he wanted to do was see his husband and his baby.

He took an Uber to the hospital and was anxious to get there.

When he arrived, he went through the main entrance and spoke to the lady at the desk. She informed him where to go and sent him on his way. Darren took the elevator up to the pediatric floor and searched for Bea’s room.

“Excuse me sir, can I help you?” A nurse asks and stops him in the hall.

“Um, I’m looking for my daughter’s room. It’s room 808.”

“Oh I was just heading there. I’m Allie, I’m your daughter’s nurse. I can show you the way.”

“Thank you.” Darren says, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “How’s she doing?”

“Bea’s been doing so far so good. She’s such a sweet girl and she is so cute, much like your husband. You’re a very lucky gentleman.”

“Oh thank you.” He blushes as they approach the room.

Allie opens the door and leads Darren into the dimly lit room. Chris was asleep on the bed with Bea in his arms, looking as precious as ever. It breaks his heart seeing his baby hooked up to the IVs with wires monitoring her heart but he knew she was a fighter and would breeze right through this.

Allie looks over Bea’s monitors while Darren puts his things down on the chair.

“Everything here looks good.” She whispers. “I can have someone bring a cot up if you’d like. It’s not much but it’s better than the chairs.”

“That would be great, thank you.”

“Mhm. I’ll send someone up soon.”

He thanked her again and just as he closed the door behind her, Chris began to stir in the bed.

“Babe?” He calls out as he blinks a few times.

“I’m here, Chris.” Darren says going over to the bed.

Chris tries not to move much because of the baby sleeping in his arms.  
“Oh Dare,” Chris then starts to cry to his husband. He was relieved he was finally home but was coming to terms with being emotionally exhausted because of Bea. “I-I-I was so scared. S-She has Meningi-gitis.”

Darren just nods his head and kisses his husband, “I’m here now, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” He kisses Chris again and cards his fingers through his hair, smiling at his husband. “Go back to sleep, babe. I’ll be here in the morning.”

“Okay.” Chris whispers and closes his eyes again, while Darren waits for the cot and goes on his phone to kill some time until then.

-Morning-

Allie peeks her head into Bea’s room and is relieved to see Chris is already awake, so she wasn’t disturbing them.

“Good morning. Just came to see how Miss Bea is doing.”

“She's still asleep. Is that normal?”

“Yeah. She should be waking up soon though.”

“Okay.”

Allie carries on with checking Bea’s monitors, making sure everything was as it should be.

“Since she’ll be staying here for a few days, are we able to put her in some normal clothes? Or at least pjs?”

“Of course. Just be careful when you dress her so you don’t pull anything out but it is not a problem at all.” Allie says with a smile. “Everything looks great so I’ll leave you with your daughter. If you need me just push that button.”

“Alright, thank you.”

“No problem hun.” Allie leaves again and Chris yawns while looking around the room.

Darren was asleep in the cot they gave him and Bea was still sound asleep so he didn’t have much to do. He decided to try and get off the bed very slowly so he doesn’t wake his daughter or husband.

Chris made it off the bed without waking either of them and stretched his body. His back, arms, and neck all crack as he was so stiff from how he was laying with Bea.

Bea wakes up a little after 7:45 and looks around the room for her mama. Her hair was sticking out in every direction and her cheeks were rosy as always.

“Mama.”

Chris turns around from where he stood by his phone that was charging and smiles at his daughter.

“Hey baby. You’re awake.” He walks over to her bed and greets her with a kiss on the cheek. “You slept with mama all night, did you know that?”

Bea smiles at her mama and looks behind him, seeing something move on the ground.

“Mama who dat?”

Chris looks over his shoulder just as Darren was waking up.

“That’s daddy baby.”

“Dada!” Her eyes widen and Darren turns towards his daughter, happy she was awake. “Dada! Dada! Dada!”

“Hey,” Darren gets off his cot and goes to his daughter’s bed, gathering her in his arms. “Hi sweet girl. Dada missed you so much.” He squeezes her lightly and kisses her head. “You scared your mama and I but we are so happy you’re getting better.” He tells her.

“Dada sit.” Bea says in her sweet little voice.

“Okay. Dada sit with you. Scoot your little butt over.” Darren smiles and gets onto her bed with her sitting in his lap.

Chris watches Darren and Bea on the bed while checking his phone to see he had a few missed phone calls and messages from his mom and a few friends asking about Bea.

Before he could answer them, Doctor Davis came in after knocking on the door.

“Good morning gentlemen.” She says with a cherry grin. “And good morning to you Bea. How are you doing this morning, sweetie?”

“She seems to be doing alright. Getting back to her old self, wanting her daddy”

“Aww. Well I am glad she’s doing better. Hopefully we’ll be able to send her home in a few days. But for now I want her to get her rest until she’s recovered.”

Chris thanks her then joins his little family on the bed.

During their time in the hospital, Bea made friends with some of the nurses who all had a crush on her daddy but he kindly reminded them he was a gay married man. After spending a week in the hospital, she was finally sent home and once they were back home.

Now back at their house, Darren and Chris cuddled with her in their bed, together as a family.

“Darren, I don’t ever want to go through anything like that again.”

“I don’t either babe. I’m glad I was able to make it home to be with you guys.”

“Yeah me too. But what’s gonna happen when you have to go back?”

“Well I was thinking maybe you and Bea can come with me?”

“Really?” Chris’ brows raise up into his hairline. “You mean that?”

“Yeah, I do. I hate being away from you guys and besides you don’t have much going on other than writing and Bea’s still a baby so you can stay home with her then every night I can come home to two of my favorite people.”

“Oh babe.” Chris smiles and gives Darren a chaste kiss. “I’d love that so much. And I know Bea would too. Isn’t that right baby girl?”

“Dada! Wook!” Bea points out the window and sees the birds flying in the backyard. “Birdies!”

“I see the birdies baby. Do you like birdies, Bea?”

“Ya!” She beams and points a chubby finger out the window. “Birdies fwy dada!”

“Yeah the birdies do fly. Good girl.”

Darren strokes his daughter’s head, gently, and looks over at Chris then pecks him on the lips. “I love this little girl with all my heart. Just as much as I love her mama.”

“I love her daddy even more.” Chris adds and pecks Darren’s lips once more.

The two continue to watch their daughter as she was fascinated with what was going on just outside their window.


End file.
